Cross Road
by BNN'SM- A
Summary: Lui, le cuisinier bourreau des cœurs, fervent serviteur et défenseur de ses dames, haïr une femme à ce point ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et pourtant, en cet instant, tout son être lui hurlait de se débarrasser d'elle, de lui tordre le cou ou de lui enfoncer une lame en plein cœur quitte à salir ses si précieuses mains. [ZoSan. Ou pas tant que ça en fait.]


_**Résumé: **Lui, le cuisinier bourreau des cœurs, fervent serviteur et défenseur de ses dames, haïr une femme à ce point ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et pourtant, en cet instant, tout son être lui hurlait de se débarrasser d'elle, de lui tordre le cou ou de lui enfoncer une lame en plein cœur quitte à salir ses si précieuses mains._

_**Pairing: **ZoSan si on veut. Ou seulement dans un sens pour cette fois._

_**Note :** Je sais, je sais. J'ai **déjà** une fiction en cours. Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai actuellement un trop plein d'imagination que je dois évacuer. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue de "Cross Road" nouveau né de mon cerveau qui carbure un peu trop !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi gamin ...**_

Une question toute simple, toute bête qui lui trottait dans le crâne depuis un moment. S'il avait su qu'elle aurait de telles conséquences, il se serait abstenu, assurément. Mais voilà, c'était un fait, son amant ne lui avait jamais parlé de son enfance et ça le frustrait, un peu _-beaucoup-_. Lui, il lui avait narré ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne rencontre Luffy ; le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille, son quotidien sur ce bateau de croisière à faire la plonge, comment le chef Zeff, encore capitaine à l'époque, l'avait sauvé, son séjour horrible sur cette île déserte, comment il avait failli mourir de faim et enfin, comment il avait aidé l'autre espèce de vieil aigri à monter son restaurant et supporté les cas sociaux qu'il avait embauché par la suite. Alors quand enfin l'occasion de connaître le passé si mystérieux du grand Roronoa Zoro s'était présenté à lui, Sanji n'avait hésité qu'un quart de seconde, piètre résistance de sa conscience face à sa curiosité presque malsaine. Après tout, le principal concerné n'allait même pas en être au courant.

**- Alors ?! Tu te décide ?**

Accoudé au bastingage du Merry baignant dans la nuit étoilée d'une énième île de Grand Line, le cook se tourna vers le pont pour faire face à une parfaite imitation de lui-même quelques années plus tôt. La même coupe lui voilant l'œil gauche, bien moins soignée que celle qu'il arborait actuellement mais bon, jeunesse due bien se faire. La même marinière qu'il portait sans cesse à l'époque où il n'était qu'un simple marmiton. Il y avait juste le caractère qui n'était pas tout à fait le même. Pas du tout devrait-il dire. Cette petite tête blonde était agressive, un peu mauvaise sur les bords et absolument pas patiente pour un sous. Elle le regardait de son seul oeil visible, les bras croisés sur le torse et le pied battant une mesure saccadée, preuve que la jambe noire ne se décidait pas suffisamment rapidement à son goût.

Dire qu'il n'avait fait que ramasser une vieille amulette oubliée sur la plage en espérant y trouver le nom d'une quelconque demoiselle qui aurait été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son bien. Sa surprise avait été grande lorsqu'il avait vu surgir ce gamin du bijou. Cette même surprise grandit d'autant plus lorsque le petit être lui avait proposé d'aller et venir à sa guise dans le temps. Bien qu'habitué aux événements plus étranges les uns que les autres jalonnant Grand Line, le cuisinier eut cependant bien du mal à croire l'enfant. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Une sorte de génie maîtrisant le temps ? Cependant, sa curiosité piquée à vif l'empêcha de balancer le collier à la mer. Et si cela lui permettait d'enfin connaître le passé que son amant lui cachait avec tant de soin ? Ainsi, sans se poser plus de questions que cela, il avait enfourné l'amulette dans sa poche et prit la direction du Merry où il s'attela à préparer un repas digne de l'appétit monstrueux de son capitaine. Il prit quand même le temps de demander une dernière fois quelques éclaircissements au bretteur une fois seul avec ce dernier, réquisitionné pour une corvée de vaisselle qu'il aurait aisément pu remplir lui-même. Et toujours rien. L'épéiste lui avait gentiment suggéré de se mêler de ses affaires à lui. Du moins, aussi gentiment que pouvait le faire un Zoro énervé par les incessantes questions de son cook d'amant.

Alors Sanji avait attendu que le reste de l'équipage prenne congés, assurant qu'il allait se charger de la garde du navire cette nuit et s'était installé sur le pont de celui-ci, attendant patiemment que plus aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre à bord.

Souriant, il posa les yeux sur son lui plus jeune.

**- Okay, je marche.**

L'enfant face à lui lui rendit son sourire et sauta d'un bond sur la rambarde à laquelle le cuisinier s'adossait toujours.

- **Très bien. Mais si tu veux voyager sans encombre, il te faudra respecter quelques petites règles.** Dit-il en avançant lentement sur le bastingage de la caravelle, les bras tendu de chaque côté de son petit corps à la manière d'un funambule marchant sur un fil. **Premièrement, tu ne dois en rien interférer avec les événements qui auront lieu sous tes yeux. Deuxièmement, tu dois te faire le plus discret possible. Arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr, les personnes du passé pourront te voir sans que cela ait une incidence directe avec le cours du temps. Mais la discrétion reste de mise. Ensuite, n'entre jamais en contact avec quelqu'un que tu connaîtras à l'avenir dans le but de lui révéler le futur. C'est interdit. Comme les deux autres règles que je viens de citer. Si tu les enfreints, c'est au risque de chambouler le court du temps. Ton présent risquerait de ne plus être celui que tu connais. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?**

Il posa sa question en se retournant vers le pirate maintenant occupé à allumer une cigarette posée entre ses lèvres. Un éclair rouge illumina un court instant son visage entouré par la pénombre et il tira une longue bouffé de nicotine avant de répondre.

**- Très. On y va ?**

Le gamin sourit de plus belle et sauta sur le pont, prenant la main du cook dans la sienne.

**- Fais un vœu. Souhaite l'époque et le lieux auxquels tu veux te rendre, je t'y conduirai.**

Sanji ferma les yeux et souhaita.

Onze ans dans le passé, dans le dojo d'une petite petite île d'East Blue où un sale gamin aux cheveux verts venait de commencer à apprendre à manier une lame.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

****_Alors ? Ça vous plait ? Ça vous intrigue ? Vous voulez la suite ?! Dites-moi ! Mon pauvre petit esprit tourmenté a besoin d'être rassuré !_  
_Parce que là, entre "Nakama", le projet pour lequel ma bêta me capture et celui-ci, mon planning risque d'être un peu surchargé. _  
_Donc, je vous le demande ; voulez-vous la suite de cette ... chose ? Mais la voulez-vous **vraiment** ?! Sachant bien sûr que les parutions ne seront sans doute pas aussi fréquentes que pour "Nakama". Les chapitres viendront ... quand ils viendront. Enfin, surtout quand mon cerveau se décidera à convenablement mettre mes idées en ordre._

_Bref, ceci mis à part, j'espère vous avoir donné envie de connaître la suite et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !_

_A très bientôt donc, ici ou ailleurs ~_

_Banana-Sama_


End file.
